teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellhounds
Hellhounds are a shapeshifter species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the eighteenth episode of the third season. Physical Appearance Although they are said to be black dogs, Hellhounds thus far have shown only a human form. When they show their true nature, however, their eyes turn a bright shade of deep crimson orange akin to fire. Normally, when they shift, their bodies become set on fire. Powers and Abilities *'Harbinger of Death:' Hellhounds are unconsciously drawn to dead supernaturals, most recently the dead chimeras created by the Dread Doctors, in order to protect the secrecy of the supernatural world. As a result, Jordan often goes into "Hellhound fugue states" where he enters a trance and retrieves the bodies of supernaturals before bringing them to the Nemeton and setting them ablaze as part of a yet-undefined ritual. During these trances, Jordan's Hellhound spirit is in control and is single-minded in its mission to protect the supernatural secret; he has even been shown to be violent, though he will remain calm so long as no one gets in his way. It appears that Jordan's Hellhound spirit has a somewhat conscious mind, however, because he stopped and waited for Liam Dunbar to finish saying goodbye to his girlfriend Hayden Romero before taking her body to the Nemeton. * Super Strength: As a Hellhound, Jordan has superhuman strength, to the point where he was able to flip over Stiles Stilinski's Jeep, knock Theo Raeken, a chimera, out with a single punch, and bend the bars to his jail cell (with help from his pyrokinesis) to escape. * Accelerated Healing: As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to heal from most wounds within an hour, is immune to all human diseases and conditions, and has an extended lifespan and slowed aging. The claw wounds Jordan sustained from Belasko across his chest healed almost immediately once he was found and brought to Melissa McCall for medical treatment. It is likely that Jordan's pyrokinetic abilities play a role in his healing, as his wounds began to smoke heavily before they healed, as though the wounds were literally being burned away as the tissue regenerated. *'Shapeshifting:' As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to shapeshift into a fiery beast with red-orange glowing eyes, fangs, and claws. When he shapeshifts, his skin becomes blackened with soot, and in some instances can even appear to be cracked black stone with glowing red-hot lava underneath. It is unknown as of now if Jordan can actually shapeshift into a black dog like in the legends. * Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis: As a Hellhound, Jordan has the ability to create and control the flames and heat that are produced by his body and use it for various effects. This is most often used as part of his ritual for dead supernatural creatures on the Nemeton, when he causes his body to burst into flames to start to burn them. However, he has also been shown to use this ability to throw flaming punches, and to focus his heat on metal bars to help soften them so he could free himself from a jail cell. ** Fire Immunity: Because Jordan is a Hellhound, he has an immunity to fire and heat and thus cannot be harmed by it. He has survived an IED exploding under him and being doused in gasoline and set ablaze without any physical injuries whatsoever. If exposed to fire, Jordan will become covered in soot, but will otherwise not be affected-- even his hair and nails are invulnerable to flames. However, his clothing are not given this immunity, so if he bursts into flames, his clothes will be consumed with it, leaving him naked. Known Hellhounds *Jordan Parrish Category:Shapeshifters